Caffeine Musings
by ValaMagic
Summary: Well, it's LL and i'm not sure bout the rating it might be PG, anyway, Plz RnR


Caffeine Musings  
  
"Did you know that 3 in 5 marriages break up, and more than 1 in 5 happen in the first year" "No I didn't know that" "Well, I'm glad to have educated you, everyone needs to know these things" "Well, thankyou Lorelai, I'll come out of this conversation a better person" "Don't thank me, thank the magazine I read it in" "Well, where is this magazine, I'd like to meet it in person." "Yes, I'll bring in George tomorrow, I'm sure he'd like to meet you" "George?" "Yes, he seemed like a George to me. Now Luke, I want you to be careful, George doesn't like baseball to be mentioned in his presence, he had a bad experience, he also doesn't tolerate shouting yelling or Taylor. Oh and Luke it would be best to stick to conversations about caffeine related subjects or marriage. Ok?" "Yeah Lorelai, why do you always act like this?" "Like what?" she answered innocently "Like, a teenager, a little child, like a loony, you know you remind me of Kirk sometimes" "Not true, I'm not like Kirk, but oooh, I'm a teenager 'hey you wanna sleep with me', and oh I love being a little child 'Daddy, where do babies come from', oh and loony's my favourite 'excuse me sir, do you happen to now there's a condom on your nose?'" she put on a different voice and act for each, and I found them all a turn on, her body against mine, elbow in my stomach, finger tapping my shoulder, it was really a turn on, though she'd never know it.  
  
"Lorelai, can I ask you something" "Fire away, just try not to hit me" "What are you doing here at almost midnight on a Saturday, shouldn't you be out on a date with what's his face, or with Rory?" "Rory's staying with Paris and CRAIG and I broke up, and that's why I'm here, we were on a date and he suddenly just came out and said that he'd got back with his wife or his ex or something" "Geez, Lorelai, how are you taking it?" "Well, I cried my eyes out in the parking lot, and almost hit some poor dog, and now I just want coffee, and well, I wanted to see you" a smile crept onto her face, and another crept onto my own, I knew she didn't mean it in the sense I'd like her to, but it was something. "You know Lorelai, I'm gonna go get you a great big slice of apple pie, and you can tell me all about it" "Wow, Luke, you're the best" "I know, you tell me every time I serve your coffee." "Well, I should tell you more often" "I might just hold you on that" "Apple pie" she smiled up at me like a little child "Now please" with eyes only Lorelai could have, for the way she looked at me, I would've given her a whole apple pie, and an apricot one, and probably raspberry, blueberry, boysenberry and any other sort of berry pie you can make, and some others you can't too.  
  
I went to the back and as I returned Lorelai was sitting on a stool at the counter, bare elbows upon the bench, face in hands and I could hear her sobs. As I approached I whispered, "Geez, love is sooo overrated" "What?" I didn't think she'd hear, which is why it took me by surprise when she spoke. "Nothing" "No, you said something and I wanna know what" "Lorelai, you do not have to know everything I say" "Oh, come on Luke, you know you wanna tell me, so out with it" "No I don't want to tell you" "Oh, Luke, be a sport" she gave me a pout that only Lorelai Gilmore could flash. I gave in to it, just like I always had, and always would, her pout had caused me to spend an entire Saturday cleaning her gutters, and the past ten years of my life serving her coffee and burgers, and every other unhealthy junk food "Fine, Lorelai, you wanna know that badly, I said" I put my head slightly towards the ground before I continued, and mumbled, "love is overrated" "Yes, that's what I thought you said" "You mean, you already knew what I said but made me repeat it anyway?" "Yep" I couldn't believe it, geez, she was annoying sometimes, but that was why I loved her so much and served everything she ever wanted, whether it was on the menu or not. "Rrh" "But why?" "Why, what?" "Why do you think love is overrated?" she said it as if it was totally obvious, but not to me. I couldn't tell her the truth, coz the truth was I loved her so much, but I could never tell her, or touch her. So instead I simply said "Rachel, Nicole, Chris, Max, Alex" and I wanted to add 'you'. I hoped to god that she would drop it, but she wouldn't. "That's 5 people, that does not mean love is overrated, come on, I want a better reason" "Look, you loved Chris and Max, and you know I loved Rachel, they're both gone, doesn't that stand for anything?" "NO it doesn't" "I mean, everyone makes such a HUGE deal out of Valentines day, weddings, engagements and kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas, and you know on New Years Eve at midnight, why is it such a big deal, it's so gross, I mean saliva, and sweat and what to wear, you know it's really not that big a deal." "Oh, Luke, I know what's wrong, you don't have anyone for yourself, you're jealous, oh we gotta find little Lukey someone of his own" "Lorelai!" "What" she asked it so innocently "You know what, how many times do I have to tell you" "Tell me what?" "Don't call me Lukey! You can call me anything you like, just don't call me Lukey" "Okay, Shrek" "Do not under any circumstances, call me Shrek" "Well, what would you like to be called?" "Luke" "Luke?" "Yes, just plain Luke, oh and I am not jealous, and you do not have to find me anyone" the truth was there was no one I wanted more than her, no one. "You're no fun, can't I even pretend your Tarzan and I'm Jane when we're in bed?" "Yes, fine, only because I know we'll never be in bed together" "How do you know? What if we get real drunk and end up sleeping together by accident?" "We won't" "But how do you know?" "It's just a feeling" "But, but, but" "Lorelai, be quiet" "No, Luke, I wanna know why will we never end up in bed?" I really was wondering myself, coz, I would've jumped straight into bed with her that exact second, if she'd jump in with me, but I knew she never would, she liked guys like Chris who were spontaneous, not guys like me, who were predictable, to her I was nothing but the boring diner owner from down the street. "Lorelai, you know we would never end up in bed" "Why? Is it coz you are secretly holding a grudge against me and have been since you met me, and you're gonna poison my food or coffee and then I'll die, Luke how could you?" "Lorelai, I do not hate you, and I will not poison your food or beverages, alright?" "Yeah, but if you don't wanna poison me, then why can't we end up in bed?" why was she pushing the subject, it's not like she liked me, and it was killing me inside, this love business hurt so much. "Look Lorelai, do you have any intentions of trying to get me in bed?" "Well..." she paused it seemed to take her forever to answer "No" she replied finally. "See, we will not end up in bed" "Okay, so as usual you were right, but back to this love thing, you're jealous and I know it" "Lorelai I am not, but I do believe love is overrated, people make it such a big deal" "But it is a big deal" "It is not a big deal, it is a part of life, just like eating, drinking, excretion, sleeping, love is no different" "Luke, stop thinking like that, love is different, love is totally different, love is the best thing that ever happens to you, it makes you feel alive, love is the most important thing in our life" "Lorelai, look what love has brought you, pain, suffering and nothing but break ups" "Yeah, but what about the good times, great sex, Rory, and I love her more than I've ever loved anyone" "Lorelai, love is still made out to be better, more spectacular than it actually is" "Luke, have you ever actually been in love?" "Yes" "With who?" "Lorelai, I can't tell you" "Of course you can, I won't tell anyone" "Yeah, and you'll tease me about it everyday for the rest of my life" "So tell me" "No, I'm never going to tell you" "Well whoever it was, they can't have been very good" well, that's insulting, I've never heard her insult herself before, but there's a first for everything. I couldn't answer her, what was I supposed to say to that, when she realised I wasn't going to answer she began talking again herself "I'm gonna love you like no one's ever loved you before Luke" "What?" "Luke, didn't you hear I said, I'm gonna love you like no one's ever loved you before" she walked slowly over to me, and kissed my cheek softly, you wanna close up?" "Lorelai, I closed up before you got here, I just gotta lock the door" "I know, but I've always wanted to say that" I quickly but not too quickly locked the door to the diner, and Lorelai led me back to the storeroom, my storeroom, wow, this reminded me so much of a little dream I'd had only a few nights before.  
  
Me, Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore in a storeroom together, just minutes after she had stated she would love me like no one ever had before. She pulled me into the storeroom, and locked the light wooden door behind her, we were plunged momentarily into darkness, while I lunged for the light switch. I missed, but I got something even more delectable, and received a moan from Lorelai, quickly I removed my hand, muttering apologies profusely and turning what I presumed was a lovely shade of scarlet in the darkness, I continued searching for the light switch which I knew couldn't be far.  
  
As I found the light switch and flipped it up I felt Lorelai's lips brush softly against mine. They lingered for a moment, her coffee breath soft against my face, her heart beating only centimetres from my own. Her heart rate had quickened as had my own, this was a moment I thought would never come, my first kiss with Lorelai Gilmore, I had anticipated it for so long, but never actually expected it. I'd almost lost hope, I dreamed about it, but never thought it could ever happen.  
  
Lorelai pulled away and our first kiss was over, I couldn't see her face cause she was standing just outside the light, and there was only a slight yellow glow cast across her face, I thought that she would never talk to me again, blame me for the whole thing, that our first kiss would be our last. But instead she did something I had never expected, she placed her arms around me and pulled me towards her, and I in turn put my own arms around her and pulled her towards myself, she rested her head upon my shoulder and I could feel her soft brown hair upon my bare neck, briefly I wondered whether she was just leading me on, I hoped she wasn't.  
  
"I love you, Luke" what, did she say that she loved me? "I love you too Lorelai" and it was true "God, I hoped you'd say that, but I thought you believed love was overrated?" "Well, I did, I don't think I do anymore, I think I only felt that way before cause I was in love with you but I didn't think you loved me. You do love me right?" "Yes, I do, I love you Luke Danes. You do not know how long I've waited to say that" "Not nearly as long as I've waited to hear it" "I wouldn't be so sure" at that point she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up into my eyes, light shone around her face and made her look like an angel, and as she leant into kiss me, I could hardly believe any of this was happening. I felt sure that any moment I would wake up and find I was dreaming.  
  
Her lips against mine were nothing like I had expected they were more dry and hard, I had expected them to be more soft and silky, but I think I actually liked them more that way. Her tongue snaked into my mouth, and our tongues battled fervently, but still it wasn't long before we were both out of breath. She pulled away and the only noise for several minutes was our laboured breathing.  
  
I was still trying to catch my breath when Lorelai began to speak "Luke?" "Yep" I was almost breathless, and not just because of our kiss. "Rory's out with Paris, she's staying the night, and well, my house was empty and I was thinking..." she trailed off, and began twisting the ends of her shoulder length dark brown hair, which lay in a flurry of natural curls around her face. "You were thinking what, Lorelai?" I took a step closer to her "I was thinking maybe you wanted to come round?" I thought about it a moment, this was the night I'd been waiting for so long, I couldn't pass up that opportunity, this could be my only chance with Lorelai Gilmore. "You won't tell me in the morning that it was a mistake and you never wanna see me again, will you?" "Are you kidding, you make the best coffee, this side of Brazil" "Point taken, sure, I'll come"  
  
*****  
  
It's been two years since that night, and I am happier than ever before. God am I happy. That night with Lorelai and me was the start of something big, and I now know that love is not overrated. Love is far from overrated; it is the most wonderful thing in the world, just like Lorelai said it was.  
  
Ok, I guess you're wondering what happened between Lorelai and I, well that night, Lorelai and I slept together for the first of many times, it was magical. It was only three months before I moved into her house and another four months after that when I finally got up the courage to ask her hand in marriage she accepted, and a year later we were married. The wedding was brilliant, it was the most magnificent day of my life and for our honeymoon we travelled to England, our second choice after Italy but we realised that neither of us could speak Italian and it would be terribly confusing, so England it was, so for two weeks we travelled the countryside of England and before we knew it we were home again.  
  
Now five months later it is almost Rory's graduation from Yale, she's engaged to a guy called George Paolo. Lorelai, my beautiful marvellous wife is two and a half months pregnant with our first child. Yes, I am going to be a father, and I am glad about it, I know I said I didn't want kids, but I've met the right person and I think that it is going to be the most amazing thing in my life.  
  
So now only two years on from a dream I thought could never become a reality, I am married to a wonderful woman, have an intelligent step daughter and I am going to father a child, I don't think my life could get any better. All this from the late night ramblings of Lorelai Gilmore. The musings of a woman with far too much coffee and caffeine, so here it is, my dream a reality.  
  
A.N: I worte this story a while back, and any advice would be greatly appreciated. It was just something that sorta popped into my head a half formed idea and this is what came out. Well I hoped you liked it, I expect lots of reviews. 


End file.
